Episode 9854 (21st August 2019)
Plot Emma thinks the revelation is a cruel lie and attacks Steve with the wreath. Ed accepts James’s offer to lend him money on condition that Aggie doesn’t find out. Released from hospital, Craig informs a relieved Bethany that Conrad Lombardi has been arrested after making a full confession, so she won’t have to go to court. Nick finds Max smashing pot plants in Victoria Gardens and tries to stop him. Max attacks him, blaming him for putting David in prison. Nick alerts Shona to the problem and they set off to look for the boy when he runs off. Emma Skypes Fiona and tells her she hates her and Morgan for lying to her. Fiona tells her she wants to fly over to be with her but Emma tells her to stay away. Fiona is shocked to realise she is living in Coronation Street. Dr Gaddas tells Geoff he has nothing to worry about. Hearing that James has lent his father as much as £1,000, Michael rushes to see Ed to prevent him from gambling it away on a betting website - the real reason the family fell into financial troubles. Ed feels deep guilt that Michael took the flak for him with Aggie and breaks down in tears. Finding out that the DNA test was positive, Liz tells Steve he must tell Tracy the truth quickly. He does so and Tracy erupts, chasing him out of the florists, where Liz is passing with Amy who overhears the row and finds out she has another sibling. She storms off. Ed returns James’s money and comes clean to Aggie. Trying to make amends, Daniel publishes an article praising Craig for the Gazette. Max refuses to let Nick into No.8. Audrey counsels Emma that no one has set out to hurt her on purpose and hears that Steve has claimed she’s her dad. Audrey tells her he was telling the truth and Emma realises that she broke her confidence about her parentage. She walks out on her. Aggie tells her husband he’s weak and pathetic for the trouble he’s brought to his family. Geoff gives Yasmeen the impression that he has serious health problems. Emma tells Steve he’s made a bad situation worse and to go away. Tracy tells Steve not to bother coming home that night. Cast Regular cast *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and room 1 *Preston's Petals *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Builer's Yard - Office *Victoria Gardens *Churchyard Notes *Fiona Middleton is only seen in a Skype call from Melbourne. This marks Angela Griffin's final appearance as the character. *The churchyard scenes were recorded at St. Mary's Church on Church Lane, Prestwich. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode with Andy Merchant as the Stunt Co-ordinator. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Emma tells her mum about Steve being her biological dad; Ed agrees to let James lend him £5k but later Michael finds Ed staring at a gambling site. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,963,819 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue Gemma Winter: “I have got eight little elbows treating my bladder like their own personal mosh pit.” Category:2019 episodes